


It's Okay to be Scared....Sometimes

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: British Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Crying, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Richard Taking Care of Reader, Romance, emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Richard invited you to the Hobbit boys weekly scary movie evening. You hadn't long been in New Zealand when he asked....</p><p>Richard takes care of you when your scared</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay to be Scared....Sometimes

It's Okay to be scared ....Sometimes

 

It all started when Richard invited you to the Hobbit boys weekly scary movie evening. You hadn't long been in New Zealand when he asked.

He had been away for a couple of months when you found yourself with no where to live, After your landlord sold the block in which you lived in and the new owner wanting to covert it into more upper class studio apartments. You where asked to leave and your agreement was terminated.   
They had given half of your deposit back but this was no where near enough to rent anywhere new.

 

You tried to call Richard immediately but could not get through so you had to spend a few nights living on the streets before you finally got through. He was so worried and could probably hear the state you where in over the phone as you cried. He told you to go over to his agents and get the spare key to his flat, sleep there that night and the next morning he would have sorted you out a ticket to New Zealand. 

At first you declined the offer saying you would be fine staying at his in till he returned, but after much persuasion he convinced you it would be a good idea. So that what happened.

 

You had been in New Zealand for a week when he invited you to join him. Since arriving you had tried to keep yourself to yourself not wanting to get in his way and the last thing you wanted it to stop him from seeing his friends in the evening. You had meet them all when you arrived and when Richard had spoken to Peter and had managed to get you a couple of extra parts so you could live with him in his trailer. 

'I don't know I don't want to get in the way' you tell him when he asks

'You wont darling, the boys want you do come as do I...' he said and gave you a cuddle in his strong arms.

So you agreed and here you where in Aidan's living room in his flat. Armchairs and sofas had been placed all along the room so everyone could see the massive TV. You had occupied a small armchair in the corner of the room, whilst Richard got cornered by Graham and sat with him. Aidan offered you a drink and gave you a bag of sweets. He said they where just for you as you properly didn't want to share with a dozen sweaty handed dwarfs. 

You laughed for the first time in front of them earning a smile from Richard. 

Half way through the movie you where shit scared. You had had you eyes squeezed shut for most of it, and had discarded the bag of sweets to the floor so you could curl your body into the armchair. 

Aidan paused the film so he and some of the others could go to the loo and get more beers. 

'Why do you come and sit with me?' Richard asked from across the room 

You shake your head 

'Why not baby.. Your scared, I can make it better' he said softly 

'I don't want to intrude' you whisper  
'Baby...' he said and got up from where he was sitting. 

'Jump up for me' he said, you hesitated and then got up from your seat. You watched him sit back down in the armchair.  
'Come here' he said and held out his hand which you take and let him guide you onto his lap. Once there you cuddle into his body whilst he places small kisses on you hand he is still holding. 

'Don't be afraid to ask for this... if this is what you want... I'd rather you tell me you need a cuddle than sit in silence okay?' he asked  
You nodded your head 

'Good girl' he whispered. 

When the guys came back in no one said anything instead Aidan came over to hand Richard a glass of wine and then sat himself down and continued the film. 

It went on from there... Sometimes when Richard was filming something would trigger inside you and you would go to him. You would stand at the back of the group and wait for Richard to notice you, he would walk over and take you into his arms.. normally still in full costume, Sometimes at lunch or dinner you would start off on your own chair and then Richard would beckon you over and you would sit in his lap and let him kiss and stroke you. 

You had begun to secretly enjoy being in his arms. You had been to many scary movie nights since the first time and each time you had started to settle into his lap from the start. 

You had decided that you did not like scary movies, not only did they scare the living days lights out of you some you had watched had reminded you of the terrible few days you had to live on the streets... although nothing happened to you physically that time had mentally scared you. You had thought about telling Richard but you didn't want to become a burden as you know if you told him he would insist on not coming altogether, so you keep quiet and just enjoyed the time you spent in his arms. 

One film in particular you watched scared you so much you where clinging onto Richards waist silent tears rolling down your cheeks and Richard tried to comfort you as best he could. 

'I've got you... I've got you darling... your safe' he would whisper into your ear whilst rocking your body silently not to attract any attention from the others. 

You got so used to Richard being there when he wasn't it all went down hill. 

You where at the weekly scary movie film fest this time in Grahams apartment. Richard had been asked to stay back to have a meeting with Peter he told you to go on without him and he would join you when he was finished. 

You sat in a chair on your own and chatted to the others whilst waiting for Richard. The boys decided to play the film before Richard had gotten there as it was getting late and they all had early calls in the morning. 

You started watching missing Richard and his arms around you tightly. A particular scene made you jump and sacred you, so much you felt the tears rolling down your eyes and felt large hands stroke them away. 

You expected to see Richard however it wasn't him comforting you it was Graham.   
'Hey, You okay?' he asked from his position on the floor kneeling up to you. 

'I want Richard' you tell him more tears running down your face. 

'Hey sweetie, I know... I know I'm not him but would you like a cuddle from me instead?' he asked you slowly   
Nodding your head you let Grahams strong arms pull you against his body and hold you. He stood up and carried you out of the room.

'Lets get some fresh air' he said whilst you held on. 

You where outside for a bit when you heard his voice.   
'Graham?' he asked   
'She got a bit upset' he whispered  
'Hey look who it is sweetie' Graham said and turned around so you could see Richard walking towards you.

'Hey darling, hey sweetheart' he whispered and pulled you out of Grahams arms and into his. 'I've got you now darling.... Why are you so upset baby?' 

'Scared... and you were not there and I felt alone again like the last time' you cried into his shoulder.

'ohhh darling... I've got you now baby' he soothed rubbing your back as his arms rocked you. 

'You'll never be alone again do you hear me darling.. I'll always be here for you' he whispered leaning his head in so he could kiss your lips that where now salty and damp from your tears. 

'I'm sorry I'm so clingy' you whisper suddenly, practically letting go of his neck.  
'I never wanted to come in-between you and the others .. maybe I should stop coming to these' you tell him

'Hey... Hey no.. your not clingy at all, those things that happened scared you and that's okay, its okay to be scared and know that I'll always be there for you when you need me and okay that's more often then not but I'm happy with that... I'm so proud of you, of how brave you are and where and delighted that you choose my arms to come to when you need me. And for the recorded the others love you just as much as I do.. Try tell Aidan you don't want to come anymore... He will drag you to his flat whether you like it or not' Richard said causing you both to giggle 

'Lets dry your eyes... That's it' he said thumbing away your tears and kissing your cheeks once dry. 

'Now would you like to go home or go back in?'   
'Go back in'  
'Come on then Baby' He said pulling your small body tighter to his chest, your arms coming back to cling on to his neck as he walked back inside and into the main living room. 

Richard sat down in one of the vacant seat and adjusting your body so that you where now cuddling.   
'Are you okay?' Graham came over and asked

'Fine thanks... Just had some bad memories' You tell him giving him a smile,  
'But Richards helped me feel better' 

'I'm glad we don't want to see you upset' Graham said smiling back 

'Attention everyone... We as a group have decided to change these scary movie nights into something else... Dean had this great idea that every week we would play spin the bottle and the one it lands on gets to choose a film of there choice... How does that sound?' Aidan asked looking around the room seeing everyone nodding.

'I hope this isn't just for me?' you whispered asking Richard 

'I'm sure it isn't... I head from Graham that Dean has literally been wetting his pants every time so I'm sure its not just for your benefit'   
'Does that mean I can no longer sit with you now I wont get scared?' you asked seriously

'Of course not... you can sit with me any time you want... Because I Love you' Richard whispered back earning himself a huge smile and a hard kiss. 

'I Love you too' you whispered ending the kiss.   
You look back at everyone who where all grinning

'I think its a great idea... Can we start the tradition now?' You ask hoping it stopped on you...You had a great idea for the first film, something everyone could enjoy.

1hr later you where sitting in Richard lap, everyone eyes slightly damp watching Finding Nemo. 

This was a great idea you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Richard Armitage of any of the other people used here.


End file.
